Blind
by Zero55411
Summary: [THIS PROJECT IS CANCEL TILL FURTHER NOTICE!]It been several hours since the Solar Boy returned home... but something isn't right when Sabata came to pay a visit. Contain brotherly relation between Django and Sabata. [DRAFT online Version]
1. Introduction: Blinded Solar Boy

**Quick warning:** I tend to like making (my) Sabata and (my) Django as a lovely dubby brotherly type of pair. Don't hate me. But I promise there will not be any mature content or phrase nor sentence that will may anyone conduct the term "**YAOI!**" I may used a sentence such as Django wrapped his arm around Sabata and weep quietly but that is it. **Pretty self explanatory**.

**Copy Rights: ****Boktai characters are copyrighted to Konami Hideo Kojima**

**Author's Quick Notices/Comments:**

My grammar really sucks. I'm not **100** in English grammar. I don't write alot nor do I write alot of Boktai (characters) related stories so bare with me.This is a quick mini scene I thought of. I'm certain there will be alot of WTF and question such as "why Django is blind" and "how he got blind." and "WHO BLIND THE POOR solar boy!".

I can't write to save myself. It is rather a one shot scene. **If a lot of people are curious enough** and would like me to write some more, I may do so and transform it into a chapter (complete fiction). The only problem would be if I have the time. Overall enjoy the **very very VERY short reading**! It should only take you one min. or lesser to read it.

* * *

** Introduction - Blinded Solar Boy**

Sabata waits patiently outside of Django's room. He walks back and forth with his hand behind his back and head down. It has been seven hours since Django return back home. In those seven hours, two hours is spent on undressing Django and bandaging him and the other five is him being in bed. It made Sabata worry because Mr. Smith wouldn't let Sabata see Django during any of these events. Even the Earthly Maiden Lita agrees for Sabata to not get involve. This makes Sabata a bit jealous. Why let Lita and Smith bandage Django when it should be him? After all the two are brothers, brothers are supposed to take care of one and another.

Time fly by like a game of cat and dog. Sabata now lean onto a nearby corner with his arm cross. He repeatedly looks up at the clock display above the door top. The clock goes tick and tock! In his mind he counts every second that have pass. Just then the door of Django's room finally speaks. Coming out is the kind hearted Earthly Maiden Lita with that usually happy face. Sabata drop back and head directly to Lita. Lita gives a sad face, a showing that she wasn't expecting to see him. Sabata quickly notices the basket she is holding. In the rectangular basket sleeps Django's complete set of clothing. The clothes are folded and are ready to be wash. What surprise him are the red color dye and stench on the clothing. Sabata assume that it is blood he's seeing but he rather not think. Lita quietly tug Django's clothing into the basket.

"Why is Django's clothing cover in blood?" Sabata asked. He points at the basket. "Why is the pant especially?" Lita sigh making faces to indicates that she doesn't really know why.

"Sabata…" Lita starts off. "Django is doing well right now. I am able to ask Django to wear the temporarily set of clothes he has on. Even so, he is still currently shirtless. Can you make sure he wears this sleeve shirt that I prepare for him?" Lita give the sleeve shirt to Sabata. "I am off to go find him some kind of short or pant. Until then he'll be wearing his boxer." Lita move to the side and make her way down stairs. "Sabata…" She starts off again. "Django has been through a lot… So please behave with him as you would to any little child." Lita smile and continue walking down.

Sabata nods to Lita's request and opens the door. There he sees Smith. Smith holds unto Django's wrist and checks Django's pulse. Django grunt softy. Sabata quietly move to the side of the room. Once Smith is done, he gives Sabata an OKIE DOKIE look and headed out the door. Closing the door leaves only the two in the room. Django seem pretty settle. He is like Lita stated, shirtless, Django arms are tug inside the bed sheet. He glares at the blanket critically as if he is observing something that needs a lot of attention. What now bother Sabata is why he hasn't not notice that he is in the room. Sabata took a step closer to the bed.

"Huh? Who… Who's there?" Startle Django. Sabata place his hand up and confess.

"It's me Sabata." Django's mouth begins to form a smile. Sabata walks toward the bed. "Lita say that you need to wear this until she can remove the blood stain off on your clothes. Here." Sabata gently puts the folded sleeve shirt under Django's face.

Django smile weakly. There is no expression in his eyes. The shine that glitters in them is long gone. Even the lightest of grey disappear into the darkness of his pupils. Django reach out for the shirt and press it to his chest. He rubs off the warmth the shirt has to offer. Sabata stare in confusion and wonder why Django is acting so strange. Little tears appear at the corner of Django's eyes. He places the sleeve shirt back down. He looks straight ahead rather making eye contact with Sabata. The room went shut for 30 second. Django puts his two indexes together and wiggle them for comfort.

"Sabata this may sound pretty naïve… but can you sit closer to me?" Django requested. Sabata blush at this request but also as Lita requested Sabata have but no choice to do as Django requested. Still confuse as in why Django is not using any eye contact at all he plan on asking why once he get closer. Sabata sit four to five inches away from Django. Before Sabata can ask, Django's arms are already wrapped around him. "Sabata… It _is_ you." The solar boy giggles as his voice ripple in tears. Sabata pulls Django over and glance into the boy's eye. Sabata's question is answer as he realizes that his little brother is blind.


	2. Episode 1: Black Sun

** Blind – Episode 1: Black Sun**

Lita fix the wet clothing. Bit them on the white string outside of the Inn window. The sun is among bright and cheerful. The breeze felt nice. The breeze walks through every line of Lita's hair. She reaches down to the round basket full of laundry to see but a pair of legs standing in front of her. Sabata has his hand on his hips with the -_what are you doing-_ posture. Lita appose to Sabata with a natural smile.

"Good mourning Sabata, you are not always around this early." Sabata smirk and Lita giggle along. "I know I know." She presents Sabata with a small piece of paper. "Here is the list. I'm sorry for calling you so early to do shopping for me. I usually ask Django but you know why I can't ask him today." She frowns and runs her hand through her hair. "You should be on your way now. Thank you so much again Sabata."

The dark boy walks off and makes a corner turn to the right. He gives a quick glance at the paper. Little writings are listed on the small paper. Sabata fold the paper in half and speed up a little to the nearest store.

It is around ten in the mourning when Sabata finish shopping. He carries two to three bags of food and craft supply. The Inn door is already open for him to enter in. He slips the bags aside to the table far left from him. That is when he notices Django sitting alone around the small table. "Django" Sabata question. The solar boy face flick in surprise that there is someone in the room. "Ah… Sorry I scare you again didn't I?" Sabata invite himself in and pulls up a chair. "How are they?" Sabata reach out his hand and felt Django's cheek. Django breathe unsteady and shivers. Sabata remove his palm and set them on the table. "I'm sorry. I heard what Dainn did to you."

The grey highlight in Django's eye hid back in darkness. Django fold his hands together under the table. He faces to the direction in which he assumes he hears Sabata's voice coming from. "Lita told you huh?" Django asked. His big eyes seem like it is going to rain but is held back because of his brother presence. Sabata wanted to say something but he knows that it isn't worth lecturing Django while Django is still in the state of depression.

"I wish I was there. To beat and kick the ass out of him." Sabata nods to his right. "Does your body still ache?" He asked. Django's face slowly fades in pinkish red. "Um... Well let's drop the topic." Sabata suggested. He looks around then asks, "Have you eaten breakfast?" Django nods no and so Sabata stand up from his position and headed to door behind the bar tender counter. "I'll fix us some eggs and sausage." He says and disappears.

It's kind of funny and strange but not a lot of folks in Sun Miguel know of that Sabata is a good cook. Django himself in the only one that know and sometimes he thinks Sabata makes a better cook than Lita. Django smile silently to him self. His eye softly narrows as his display of emotional expression appears on his face. He wanted to see again. He wanted to see the world. He wanted to see Lita and Otenko, Lady and Smith and a lot of other people but Most of all he WANTED to see his older brother Sabata again. He misses seeing Sabata's cold face and evil term like smiles. Django weep coldly inside. The idea of not being able to see again crushes his heart. He is afraid that he will forget what everyone looked like. He want to express him self and cry out his tears but didn't. Crying outside won't attention anyone if you don't know who you is crying to. His mouth begins to wobble rather than his knees. He lowers his head a bit down wishing he could crouch and just died when he could have.

In Django's mind random slick and low diction phrase wonders in. "I want to die… why didn't you kill me? When you have the chance Dainn why?" He blinks. "No, I don't want to die just yet now that I am still alive." The term death pops in his head. He shakes off the idea and screams mindlessly till he shatters his body down to pieces. Just then he felt a similar hand on his shoulder.

"Breakfast is ready." Sabata said. He places the two plates down and went back to grab two cup of water instead of milk. Then he moves his chair closer to where his little brother sits and pick up his folk. Django smell the aroma of eggs and sweet sausage. Sabata smile and stab the folk through the sausage splitting it to halves. "Say ah." Sabata gesture Django. Django's tears finally rain down as he open his little mouth. Sabata blows on the sausage and put it into Django's mouth. Django close his mouth and munch the meat down as Sabata tells him too.

Django shut his eyes and pulls away from the table. Tears kept on rolling down to his grey sleeve. He whimpers loudly. He wanted to run off and cry else where. Django didn't want Sabata to see him like this. He hate the fact that he is blind and that he need the assistance of his brother to EVEN feed him. It was like he is a baby all over again just this time with the knowledge of a current teenager and a family to depend on beside Otenko.

Sabata gather behind Django and emerge his arms around the solar boy. It only makes matter worst as Django begins to squeak and cry out even louder. Sabata tighten his grasps and whisper in a tone which the two can only hear. "I'll always be here with you and assist you where you ache most. I'll be your helper and supporter till the end." Didn't sound that entirely romantic or serious, and yes when it comes down to brotherly support, Sabata has a weak vocabulary list. That doesn't mean what he say to Django is nothing but brother talk. Long ago, when the two are still bitterly rivals, Sabata bid on Django if he is defeated he'll serve as a campaign and be Django guide until the day Django is no more. Time flies since as the two develops a closer brotherly relation rather than a friendly one.

Sabata turns the chair around. Django sit there with curiosity of what may Sabata do next. Sabata set his forehead next to Django's and lean forward. Still shut eyed Django tilt back a little and let Sabata weight sits on him. He didn't expect a kiss though a warm snuggle on his forehead would be nice. In conclusion Sabata did snuggle. He shifts his nose and eyes back and forth on Django's forehand regardless of the bangs. After a few time of repetition Sabata stops and pulls Django off from the wooded chair.

"I'm going to go do target practicing. Care to join?" He openly invited Django. Django smile and nods yes. "Then let's hurry, I know Lita is being strict right now about not letting you go anywhere." Sabata slip his hand under Django's arm and yank the solar boy hand. The two's fingers collide and form a fold bond. Sabata smiled. "Come on; let's go before the sun get setting." He pulls Django along as the two run through the door like any couple you would see on any other love drama.

As the two leap outside to the field of open grass little do that no someone was following them. The black figure lurks in the shadow of the two boys and follows wherever they go. Sabata leads the way with Django tagging along. Django hold on Sabata's arms and look around finding that it is pointless to tell where Sabata is taking him to. He almost trip over a rock. Luckily Sabata was there to pull him around when is needed.

"Let's practice here." Sabata places Django's hand onto a huge rock. "This is our check point. You stay here okay? I won't travel no more than 100 meters from here." Django feels on the rock to get a better visual of what the rock may look like. "Just shout my name when you need something." He quickly dash off through the yellow meadow.

Several hours have pass. Django sits quieting next to the rock. He listens to the quiet breeze that the wind blows. He bent forward to feel the tall yellow grass and sigh. Seemly like Sabata have gone out farer in the meadow making it impossible for Django's to hear Sabata's voice. Django stand up and reach out for the sun. He absorbs as much warmth as needed and sits back down. He rubs his gauntlet glove across his chin. Maybe he thought to himself, maybe I should call Sabata back? Django stands back up and shout out Sabata's name. "Sabata! Let's head home! Lita may be worry and it is getting dark" Django lower his voice. The sun is on its horizon. Everyone here in Sun Miguel consider the evening sun aka sunset is the most enjoyable time of the day except Django. As day become night, Django finds it harder to by past anywhere with out seeing the friendly faces of the undead and zombies wanting him dead.

Still daydreaming Django did not notice a shadow behind him. Just then a chill spine through Django's back. He quickly without hesitation takes out his solar gun and shoots. The area where he stands in is cover in smoke. The sounds of explosion roam out the meadow. It attracted every living thing in the meadow and caught Dark Boy Sabata's attention too. Sabata tap into his shift-zero mode and run back to the check point. Meanwhile the solar boy defends himself by countering every move he senses with the help of his hearing.

_Dang, I can't go on shooting out of mid nothing! Who ever this person or monster is he is smart ambushing me when the sun is down!_ Django say to him self as he moves backward and turn continuous.

The black shadow knows that if he stays too long that he'll be expecting to see an unwanted visitor soon. In the near distance a small purple dot make its way through the tall grasses. You could hear someone shouting out the name "DJANGO!" Cheerfully Django turns around and hope that Sabata will come to his rescue. The shadow figure becomes impatient and quickly sneaks behind Django and covers the boy mouth with a white cloth. Django struggle as he recognizes the smell of sleepy potion. Sabata arrives ten feet from the scene. He sees his little brother being drag away.

"Hands off my brother!" Sabata aim his hell gun and shoot two direct shot. The blast covers the shadow guy and Django creating a diversion for shadow person to pull aside. "Shoot! Django!" Sabata jumps into the pile of smoke to find not Django but a number of countless monsters and skeletons ready and arm with weapons. "Out of my way!" The dark boy kicks the two Bok in front of him. "Django!" Sabata follow the glowing color of glimpse yellow.

Django muffle Sabata name and hold his breathe. Inhaling the smell will diagnose and put him to sleep. The shadow figure uses his other arm to choke Django to inhale the smell. Django in fact inhale the stench and slowly loses his focus. His body weakens as his hearing dies on him. Sabata's voice seems to be going away as sand pile up on his eye lids. His mind slowly turns into a black plot of darkness as everything fall part from him. He let himself go lay dead in the arms of the shadow figure.

* * *

"_Once Sun and Moon _

_Retreat into darkness,_

_Grand Twilight descends_

_On the wedge-blinding_

_City of the sun._

_A deep shadow is then_

_Born in its wake._

_The beginning of the end."_

The sayings pour on Django like fresh salt from a mourning rain. The blind of light shatters as the solar boy re awakes to find him lost in the dorm of darkness. Django's body regains its strength to move around. It is no use and point to ask and wonder where he is. The floor felt cold and the atmosphere here seem unpleasant. Feeling unwelcoming Django roll over and scoot backward till he bumps the wall. He rests his head down trying to recall what happen just then a sound of chain wrecks. Django takes caution, knowing that the solar gun is not in his reach this enemy must be a person indeed. No monster or undead would have take the gun and lock him up in a cold room. The door opens revealing lights to the room. Django surely can't see the light but he could sense solar energy. The person enters in the room and closes the door, locking the door from the inside. The mini room suddenly felt dusty and narrow like particles roaming freely where bout'.

"So you have recovered conscious?" The voice reeks around Django's ears. It is a familiar male voice but Django can't quite recall yet. His voice thickens as his approach lay eye on the boy's neck. "I thought blinding you would have just been enough." He grabs hold of Django's red scarf, "I guess I was wrong!" Holding a good amount of the red cloth he bangs the solar boy against the wall for three times. "You're so blind that I bet cha you have no clue who I am!" He throws Django down to the hard floor and picks him up again. "What's my name? Can't see can you?" He yank Django by the neck and slam him to the wall, griping and stealing every breath the boy have left.

Django held his breathe. He places his two hands on the man arm. Being a couple inch off the ground, Django waddle his two little legs as he struggle for air. Thoughts of how he got blind ran back to him. "Dainn…" Django spit out his name.

Dainn pulls and shove Django down to the floor. He removes Django's two hands from his arm and lowers his head next to Django's. His white hair sharply tips on Django's cheek. He pushes forward his lip near the boy ears. He whispers in a low evil tone, "So… you remember? Then tell me… do you remember what I asked you years ago?" Django's irises zoom out. Dainn again shove Django harder to the wall.

"Stop it!" Django cry with his eyes widely open. "I don't want to be your **black sun**!" Django twist his body to his right. Dainn grab the boy two hands and glue them on the wall. "Stop it you're hurting me!" Django scream.

Dainn relax his head next to Django's left shoulder. He bit the red scarf aside. A small spot of skin is shown. Dainn spotted the mark left behind by Ringo. He smiles in excitement then closes in to the mark and splatters his tongue on the two dots. It pulls a trigger in Django's pants. Django kicks his leg in the air and begin to squirm. Dainn inject his two vampirism fang into the solar boy shoulder. Django let out an uncomfortable scream for a long time.

"STOP IT! STOP! PLEASE! AHHHH----!" Django repeating cries Dainn for mercy. Django strain his two wrists by continuous struggling. Finally after countless blood sucking moment Dainn throw Django back down the floor. Django can feel his body boiling with hot steam of sweats. His eyes steam down hot water. Django taste his salted tears and flip his body around which his back is on the floor. His body soaks up the coolness of the floor. Dainn turns around to pick up some coal. He kneels next down to Django. Django felt the hands of the immortal clinging onto his jaw. "What…What are you planning to do with me?" The boy question in a frighten tone.

"Last time I bleed your eyes out…I'm amaze you made it home. This time…" He uses his dark energy and heat up the coal. "Let's see what you just have to say about this treatment!" He shoves the hot hard coal down Django's throat. Django choke on the hard rock and cry. His face turns red as he tackles Dainn away and cough out the coal. Dainn stand there with a laugh. "Still don't want to join force Solar Boy Django?" Django shut his eye hard then stand up. "Don't be a fool like your father Red Ringo."

Not being about to speak or see no more. Django run blindly to Dainn and push Dainn to the wall. He grabs some portion of Dainn's hair and strike Dainn's mouth to his neck. He forces Dainn to bite down his neck once more. Once bitten Django push Dainn aside and hold himself together. He let out a scream as his body shape shift into a wolf like creature. In his wolf form Django kicks the lock open and race out side. Dainn pick himself up. With a smirk for impression by how determine and willing Django is Dainn burst out a laugh as the door closes in front of him.

'_Solar Boy Django… Show me how determine you are…'_


	3. Episode 2: Past Encounter

**Blind – Episode 2: Past Encounter**

"What did I say to you earlier? Huh!" Lita scold Sabata and whimper at the same time. "He was not to leave this building! In fact he isn't allowed to even travel outside of the city at all!" She grips a fist. She wanted to beat Sabata down but a lady like her? There's no chance she have against Sabata. She covers her eyes with her two little hands and run through the back doorway.

"Lita! Wait up!" The star reader girl follows the maiden through the door.

Sabata sits there in the chair with his arm cross and head down. He may seem to look clam but inside he is hurt by the hour lecturing from Lita. The speech Lita gave brings Sabata's self esteem down. Lita have lost his trust and her hope of purifying Django is gone. Sabata hear the crying of the maiden across the room with Zazie's wise saying of 'A sunflower holds its head up high'. Sabata get up from his seat and headed upstairs. It is late and everyone minds is too tired to think. Maybe tomorrow, he thinks, maybe tomorrow will be a better day to plan. The dark boy hurries upstairs.

On the second floor he spots his room. He walks up to the door and holds on the knob. Sabata lean forward trying to clear his mind from everything that happened today. But there is a little distraction that makes him want to think. It's Django's room. His eyes wonders to the corner left as he quietly stare at Django's door. He blinks and walks toward it. The knob handle is release and the door is not completely shut. Sabata opens the door and enter into his brother room. He quietly close the door and hatch the lock. He looks around and lay eyes on the bed. The bed is the center piece that stands out. He runs his hand through the white bed sheet and slowly lay down on the mattress. Sabata sit flat on the bed. Shoving his face in the pillow, he can sense Django's presence. Django's stench never really did left home as far as Sabata can smell. Sabata relax his head and lay on his right shoulder. He grips on the bed sheet and focus hard at the far wall from him.

There is a chair next to the bed. Sabata closes his eye and re called seeing Django sitting there crying for him to get better. The image of Django quickly ended as Sabata felt a sharp needle inside his chest. His head begin to sweat, his red eyes starts to fade out. He can feel the cold air skipping through his arms and legs. Sabata felt uncomfortable. It feels like someone is touching him by his shoulder and his tummy but there is no one but himself in the room. Sabata body weakens at the thought of masturbation over throw him. In fact if he wanted he can script naked right now and touch himself to get rid of the pain. But you see… that here isn't the case. Sabata misses Django and blames it on himself. That's all. _Nothing would have happen_, he said; _if Django just stay home like Lita wanted_.

Sabata grip hold of his chest and crouch into a small pod. His knee is up to his chin. He stares up at the spacious ceiling. Sabata's mind weakens. The moon out side glows light on Sabata making it impossible for Sabata to escape and hide. Just then the memory of how he was torture and expectation to absorb dark matter swap in front of him. A stream of small tears falls down. He wanted to throw aside the topic so he image Django in front of him.

The solar boy sits on top of Sabata with his hand crush flat on the bed. He has an eager yet friendly smile on his face. It is a very innocent look that would make anyone laugh and haggles to bed with. Sabata looks at him and reach out to touch the boy face. The illusion dust away as Sabata re awake him self from a dream he made up. Sabata place his left hand on his waist line and make his way up. His hand is under his grey shirt as he touches his own skin and rubs it, pretending that that hand was someone else's instead of his. He grunt and exhale at certain spots, finally after awhile he fell asleep.

Spiritually Sabata didn't notice but there were surely an undead roaming in the room _who_ had been watching him. The lady slowly wheels herself up to Sabata. She lowers her pale face down to Sabata. Her hair is a color of reddish black. She mouths her lip under Sabata's ear and sucks the salt from it. Sabata's eye twitches as he recognizes the smell of sweet perfume. She reveals her lavender purple colored eye to Sabata as the boy open his eyes. Before him is a young girl around his age.

"You're…" Sabata question her. Her face look familiar same with her perfume smell. Her red dress over layer his body as she twirl a piece of Sabata's hair between her fingers. She gave him a welcoming smile and kisses him. Sabata's eye level stays the same. He liked the feeling of this and ignored everything around him. He asked to be felt and his cure is here. The undead girl pushes herself closer to Sabata then whisper,

"The moon is where all of your strength laid in…" and moves her leg closer between Sabata's thigh. In which only give Sabata a harder and unpleasant time as he tilt forward. The girl is please that Sabata is some what enjoying it as much as she is. She kisses Sabata on his neck and lean forward a little more exposing her warm heated body against Sabata's already exhausted body. She tugs his grey shirt for some period of time then stops. The moon flares and reflects her face making her eye glow shinier than ever. She levels her head up and coldly glares into his ruby eyes. A chill ran across Sabata's pants. He tries to scoot back but couldn't budge loose from her grasp. Eventfully to her fill, she decided to stop and float away from his body releasing him from all that torment. She gave Sabata one more smile and vanish into the darkness.

His senses came back to him. Sabata no longer feel posse and unwary. He lifts himself up in hope to spot the girl but she was already out of site. Her name came back to him as he sits there in confusion.

"Car… Carmilla?" Sabata folded his thigh toward himself. His entire bottom hurts. He eases down and shakes off the experience he just receives. It is true that he misses Carmilla but of what he just encounters is very disturbing. He wishes there were some kind of pain killer lying around so that he could inject himself with. That was then when he realizes that it is already 1 O'clock. Without anything further said Sabata gets back up and headed out of Django room.

Arriving in his room, Sabata undress him self and puts on his light grayish pajamas. He slips into the bed and presses his head into the pillow.

'_So many things happening today… no?' _

He quicken driven to sleep with his head face down as dawn approaches.


	4. Episode 3: Ringo’s Appearance

**Blind – Episode 3: Ringo's Appearance**

Django, still in his wolf form, then shape shifted into his black form. He stands there with that sharp fang of his as he liege down. He chokes and coughs out some blood. His body quickens cools down as he recovers back into his regular form. In his Red Django form he is able to use his normal human instinct rather than his wolf, bat or vampire form. He smears off the blood from his chin.

Badly blinded and unable to speak anymore, he loses his will of a solar child. Everything is closing ease on him despite how much and hard he tries. Django personally don't know why Dainn have such a great hatred against him. It must have been something that happens ages ago when his father Red Ringo was still around. Django sits there letting the sun beat him down with its solar ray.

He opens his mouth and tries to say something but all that come out was a burble of ah---s and eh---s. Django is in lost of hope. He hold grip of his head as his grey eyes shiver rapidly. Everything is too much for him to take. He bit his lips and cry. He wanted the assistance of Master Otenko, the caring of Lita, wisdom of Zazie and of course the comfort of his older brother. Django wipe off his tears as he brings himself together in focus.

He knows that home is north. Where ever the sun speaks and shine is where Sun Miguel is. He remembers his guardian Otenko's saying of 'The sun will rise tomorrow' if that is true so will him but even though that phrase did bring some hope in him his spirit was already crush. There is no life in his soul. The poor solar boy is stranded alone out of the no where.

Using his right hand he touch the bitten mark that his father Ringo given to him. It is still a wonder to why his father bitten him. Is it to bring peace and harmony? Or is for the usage of destruction and power?

Django never really know who his dad was besides hearing the say that Django's dad was a good man. Ringo is the savior of Sun Miguel along side kicked with the Sunflower Girl. Django also don't know who his birth mother that well either. Zazie and Lady always assume that Django's mother is the moon goddess Mani but there isn't much proof for that. Of course, Django and Sabata already know that Mani and Ringo are their parents but they prefer to keep it a secret along with Master Otenko and Steel Smith.

Random thoughts and question gush into Django's head. He kicks his knee away from him and sun bathes there. He touches his lucky scarf and snuggle within it gapes. The blood on his chin stoned.

'_I need to find a way back home… even without the help of my eyes or commutation…'_

Thump, thump, thump, the sound of many foot step approaches.

'… _Who may that be…?_' The creatures squeak loudly and hurl over Django. He luckily turns over which avoid the acid spit and run for it. _'What else can go wrong?'_ Django runs and trip over a medium size rock. "Ah! -----" Django fell down and scrape his knee. It stings but there isn't time to wine! Django need to get out of there fast! The charades of undead and zombie grew quick before Django. He can smell and hear the creatures surrounding him. Weaponless he listens for an opening. To his left is empty he quickly jumps down to his knee and let the crowd stumbles him. He makes his escape by crawling under the hind legs of the monsters.

Out of site and danger Django once again find himself lost. The only thing he recognizes is the rectangular stone he is leaning to. He bit his thumb and settles down. Exhausted and out of breaths the solar boy figures that he can't go on like this any longer.

The sun is now going down. Shadows are appearing on the surface as the light retrieve into darkness. Django sits quietly and rubs his hand over his tummy. He sighs and stands up again. He rest long enough and is now ready to make his way back home.

'_Okay… so traveling during the night was a bad choice but what else could I have done?' _Django walk up north. _'As long as I am going north I should be able to reach Sun Miguel before midnight.'_ He thought. He set foot and take caution. Django preferably would have travel during day time but if he did there would have been too many zombie and undead roaming around.

As he wander into the darkness alone a small little immortal follows him. Django senses the immortal but since the caution of the immortal didn't seem that serious Django just ignore it. The little red hair girl walks aside with Django. Django finally stops and asked to himself. _'Why are you following me? If you want to kill me why not do so earlier? I know you been following me for some time.'_

The small immortal stops and say "I can hear you." Django freak out and turn to his right to where the girl is standing.

"It's like Dainn say… you are blind. But killing you in this condition wouldn't be that much fun. Beside that… I don't like to kill." She answers and looks back at Django. "You should be thanking me; I'm actually kinda walking you home." The immortal giggle.

'_Well, I don't need your assistance.'_ Django imply and quickly stumble off. The little girl continues to follow Django. Django bump into a wall and land on his butt. The sky become black and rain starts to fall. His hair became wet as he sits there silently sobbing.

"Look at you, you're a mess." The girl leans over to help the boy up. Django jumps back and race off the opposite direction. "You can trust me! I don't take interest in killing you---." She comes to a sudden shock and cried, "I don't want to be alone!"

Hearing that, Django's feet stop. He looked back the other way. The little immortal stand there crying as for Django, the rain drip down his cheek as quietly mumble her name. _'Durathror…' _Django frown and pats the rain on his shoulders. He walk pass her and continue to move north. Durathror watch Django carefully. She wipes her eyes with her small hand and before she knows it Django was out of site.

* * *

The rain stop and the sun came back out. It is a new day. The town people of Sun Miguel are awake. The Mall is full of people buying and selling items. It is the typical Saturday. Every where you go is crowded with people doing community service or promotion. Every turn you walk to you will be expose to the city loudness and gossip. But that is okay because it been too long since Sun Miguel had any activity.

There is little activity in the Inn so Lita goes out to do her selling of solar fruits. "I'm heading out Master Otenko." The maiden pack her bags and belongings. "May sure Sabata get the things I ask him to get okay?" Lita puts on her brown boots. She closes the door behind her and spots Zazie. She smiled and walks the other way to her shop. Zazie seem too busy chattering to the people to notice the maiden.

"Huh? No? Nada? Darn that's just too low then. Thanks for the info!" The sunflower girl pats the man and tells him to go on his way. "This is harder then chewing down solar nuts." She goes to another crowd of people and start asking again.

Zazie hang out with the folks in town and gather information regarding of the solar boy disappearance. Around the end of the Far East is Sabata walking down with two bags of goods. He have his face down, he made a turn to Lita's fruit shop. Lita greets him with a welcome. Sabata quickly dispose the goods on the counter and headed out with out a good bye.

He kicks the tiny rocks in his path and makes his way to the Library. Once he got there he walks to the request form board and look through the request. He nods and shakes his head at the one he approves and disapproves in doing. Lady sits in the back counter filling out forms.

"Lady… these requests are three days old aren't there any new ones?" Sabata turn to face the librarian. Lady puts down her fake reading glasses that she wears for public appearance and smile.

"Ah, my, Sabata I would never imagine you'd to be here without your brother." She stands up from her chair and walk to Sabata. "It's always Django who seem to do them for the people of Sun Miguel… any whom." She drops the topic. "What type of request are you after for?" She bent down and presses her finger into Sabata's hair.

"Anything that will help me find Django." Sabata answers. He withdraws from her and step back to bring focus to the request board. Lady snaps her fingers.

"I think I got one." She said. Sabata twirl his attention back to her. "Let me go back and get the paper. It is stack with the other pile of forms." She head back to her counter. Sabata stand there waiting. In the next three minutes she returns with the paper.

"What?" Sabata asked. Lady tells Sabata to follow her into her office. The two went into her mini office and discuss of the request. Lady set the paper on the table and set her forehead on her hand. She let out a long tiring yawn and takes out a pen.

"Sit down Sabata." She laughs at the boy who is still standing by the door way. Sabata takes a seat and scoot closer to see what she is writing down. Lady cross out the squares with an X then gives Sabata the pen to sign his name. Sabata sign the paper on the bottom where it says signature. "Now about this request… unfortunate we don't know who asked this request and because of that that is why I didn't want to post it up on the board." She folds the paper and set it aside from Sabata. "—But the request did mention something about Black Solar."

"Black Solar?" Sabata questions. "What the heck is that? You mean Black Light or Lunar Light?" He looks to his right then up. "No… never heard of the term Black Solar before." Lady picks up the sheets and compiles them neatly then hand Sabata a card. "Eh, a tarot card for what?"

"It's the Lovers card to be exact. I usually don't give them away so be thankful. I figure you may want it." She smiled.

Afterward Sabata waves goodbye to Lady. He puts the Lover card in his pant pockets and head to Steel Smith's steel shop for some advice. When Sabata arrive there he notice the door not tightly shut. He entered inside but sees no Smith. Sabata looked around the small workshop for some brief moments and goes out of the place. He closes the door. Seem like Smith isn't home.

"Hey!" A small high pitch voice over hear him. Sabata look up and sees Violet. Violet slightly blush and jump downs. "CATCH ME!" She shouts. Knocking Sabata off balance but he manage to catch her. "That was fun!" She giggles. Her puffy yellow hair covers Sabata's sleeves. Sabata laugh along and put her down. She hand him a chocolate bar. "It's the good ones! You should try it." She gesture. Sabata kneel down to nibble a small portion of the chocolate bar from Violet's hand.

"Indeed it must be." He wipes the taste from his lip. "By the way Violet where's your old man? I came to see him but he's not in."

"Huh? Oh I think he went to see Otenko." She bow down and tap her tiny feet. "Want me to show you where at?" She softy tug Sabata's index finger with her tiny hands and yearn for Sabata to say yes. Sabata say yes and Violet happily show him the way to Otenko and Smith.

"I don't think Ringo's whereabouts is the causing of the damage toward Django. Smith, if you are trying to take it out on Ringo then please do so with facts instead of concerns for Django. I raise him since the day Ringo left him and I can tell you that his progress of growth has matured in many ways that you and many other will ever know and understand."

"Master Otenko I'm not taking it out on Ringo but I am concern about Django. I show him the ropes and I know what Ringo is like and if I know better he is perhaps a minor cause in why strange things had been happening to Django lately." Smith pulls back his white sleeve and sits up.

The two have been going on about the discussion for hours. Luckily Sabata came just in time to stop the two from further discussion. As Sabata is Django's brother, Otenko and Smith want to keep things as low as they can. Sabata enter the dark room with Violet by his side.

"Sorry to intrude Master Otenko… but may I speak with Smith?" Otenko nods and Sabata pulls up a seat and started to ask questions.

"I don't know whether it's a good idea for me to try forging my weapons or not. I mean Django recommended me to but… it's not like I have any special gear that can suck and pick up lunar power when I need to." Sabata sank down and lay on the flat cool table. "Any idea?" Sabata ask.

Smith crackles up with that deep voice of his and takes a gulp of his cup of root beer. He set aside and coughs. "Sabata you don't need magic forging. You're fine with what you got. After all your body is adapted with dark matter." He pats Sabata on the back. "I'll refine your Gun Del Hell. Does that sound good for cha?"

Sabata lean backward and form a grin. "Okay. Thanks Smith." He jumps down from his seat and places his hand over Violet's small shoulder. "So about that trip to the field… do you still want to go?" Violet cheers happily and cuddles onto Sabata. "Smith, I'm off to go pick daisy with Violet. I'll bring her back before sun down."

The sun is on its horizon Sabata watches Violet jump back and forth along with Nero picking the white daisy. The view looked nice and wishes he could spent it alone sometime with his little brother. He tells Violet to come back and that it was getting dark.

"Sabata! Sabata! Lookie here!" Violet rush up to Sabata. "You think grandfather will like them?" She shows him the patch of hand pick daisy. "Nero and I only pick the nice ones that don't have thorns."

Sabata run his finger through the patch. "Daisy doesn't have thorns." Violet giggles and says she knows and was only testing his knowledge of flowers. "Oh is that so? Well I'm sure Smith will love them." He grabs hold of the girl hand. "Come on let's hurry up before Smith picks a fight with me not returning you back safely and on time for supper." He winks.

"Okay! Come along Nero!" The cat meow and jumps on her shoulders. Sabata walk the two back home.

* * *

Django is strap down to the tree created by Durathror. The little red head immortal whip out vines from her hand and attach them to Django. Thorns spikes out of the vine and stab through Django's arms and leg. Django let out a hurtful scream. Streams of blood flow down his two thighs. He shut one of his eyes.

"Solar Boy Django I'll ask you again. Please come with me to help full fill Dainn's plan." She commanded the vines to bind onto Django. "Or else I'll have to kill you which I rather not want to." The vines constrict Django's neck. Django gasp for air but didn't show any sign of giving up. "I guess that is your decision… Good Bye then Solar Boy Django!" The vines pick the boy up from the ground and sent thorns piercing through his body.

30 minute into the battle.

Durathror, unwilling to kill Django just yet, waited patiently for the boy to pass out to drain his sol. Groundless, up in the air, Django play dead as his body slowly recover its strength back. Durathror stomp her feet and a dark root pop out of the ground lift her all the way up to meet face to face with Django. The girl gives a mean look.

"-- Just passed out already!" She pouts. Django didn't move. She transforms her hand into a sharp cutter and swung at Django. A slit of blood crosses his shoulder. The vines toss Django to the hard sand. Django cough blood out. Her roots lower her back down. She is about to strike Django once more until a clouded object jumps over her. She slide back from the boy and see a man in a brown trench coat and hat standing high in front of Django.

The mysterious guy picks up the beaten boy and turns to Durathror. He made an ugly howl. His face is the color pale blue and he looked like he haven't eaten for days. It is another Vampire; Immortal and he seem to be interested in Django. It startles Durathror but she wasn't going to quit just yet. A gust of sand flashes by. Durathror throws vine whips at the two. Every hit misses as he fled away with Django in arms. Durathror quickly jump and snatch the man's coat. Passing through the gust Durathror notices that the three of them are now in mid air. The vampire shake her off but Durathror's persistence pays off. His eyes glow red and scare Durathror. Durathror lost her balance and let go of the vampire's coat.

After awhile Django regain his conciseness. He is inside of some stone cave. There is a little heated fire lamp across from him. Feeling cold and half naked Django know that someone have aid him. Bandages are wrapped around his whole chest and back. The brown trench coat covers Django as a blanket. He forces his body up but drop back to here he begin with. His feet felt numb. Django senses a vampire near by and lay low hoping it won't come inside of the cave. The vampire walked in slowly in and glare at the boy. He was the same guy that saved Django earlier. Django gulps. He thought he is a goner when the vampire hand touches his neck.

The hand reaches down to peal the long white bandages off. He pulls the boy up and apply herb on the chest. Django shrink down and blush slightly. The vampire's body feels familiar to Django. Instead of feeling worry Django felted welcome. In the end of the aiding process Django finally squeak a sound that sounded like father before he goes back to sleep within the vampire's grasp.

* * *

Sabata flip through the pages of ancient books and readings as he skims down the pages for the term BLACK SOLAR. He been in the Library for over three hours and it is already night again. No luck and shut goes the book. Sabata yawn and knock his side head with his knuckle to not fall asleep. He looked out the window and stare at the moon. It wasn't a full moon or anything but it was glowing very bright. 


	5. Episode 4: Reunion

**Blind – Episode 4: Reunion**

Stroke, stroke, stroke, the little girl pets the black cat. It is a cold day today. Everyone is inside of their own home with fire lit to keep each other warm. Nero purr and meow gracefully to every stroke Violet give him. The girl is wearing a white long sleeve dress with laces around the collar. She has her bunny slipper on. Her yellow hair is set aside on her two tiny shoulders. Violet calmly waits for her grandfather to return home.

The sky is the color of unhappiness gray. There were no clouds and no sun. The rain just keeps on pouring. The atmosphere is sad and cold. Almost like the town doesn't have any life any more. Nero jump off her lap and a knock hits the door. Violet went to go get the door. Standing outside is Smith with a bag full of metal. Violet helps him in. Nero shove the door shut and Violet lock the entrance.

Smith settles on a seat next to the fire place. He reaches to the fire for warmth. Violet place a small blanket over Smith's back and offers to make hot coco. The old man laughs and pats the girl head.

"It's okay sweetie Violet. Just get my tool and things set up." He faces back to the fire. She nods and walks to get his tool box. Violet set the heavy tool box on the table and headed upstairs. "Night sweetie." Smith say as Violet goes up. Violet takes off her slippers at the top of the stairs. She quickly goes to her room with Nero tagging along.

The rain roars and thunder. It was no longer sprinkling. Hail started to fall. The Solar Tree's branches almost torn off but didn't. The leaves roam like crazy. Lita has on a yellow coat and an umbrella in hand. She stares sadly at Sabata whom sit lonesome under the tree. He has his knee couch up to his chin and his hand cripple around his knees. His eye glows brightly in red. The surrounding around Sabata scatters and disappears into pure darkness. The wind howls within every Sun Avenue and Main Street. He gives out an awkward invisible force field around him, preventing other from coming in. Lita reach out her fingers and tells Sabata to come inside. Sabata's answer was a simple, silent, no.

"Sabata what good will come if you get sick? Please come back inside." Say Lita. Sabata wears his usual grey shirt and purple shorts. The wind blows harder. Lita's hair waves wildly. She pulls her bangs behind her ears. "You'll catch a cold." She walk toward him and bent over. Sabata cross his arms and push his weight down so Lita couldn't pull him up.

"I'm fine! I'm DARK BOY SABATA and I so happen to like the weather just FINE!" He departs himself from her and went back to trance. Lita ignore him and tug him up again. Sabata, who become half irritated, jumps up into the tree. "Go home Lita!" He shouts down and travel upper into the tree's higher branch level.

* * *

Django press his yellow pale face on the vampire chest and weep quietly. Django know that the vampire is his father Ringo but he can't say anything because of his sour throat. The vampire rubs Django's naked back, tugging the bandage tighter.

"Dja… Django? Are you crying?" Ringo ask. Django nods no and shove closer to Ringo's chest, making fussing noises. "You… you look terribly pale." He lifts Django's face and examines him. "You lost your vision." He places his hand over Django's eyes and shut them. "Don't worry… there is a way to cure this." He taps some cold water to his finger and rubs them onto Django's eye lids. "These are just some purify water. What you need is a certain plant that the Earthly Maiden knows how to grow." He level Django down. "Then you need her blessing...The blessing of Earthly Maiden and Moon Beauty."

The Solar Boy cripples his arms and legs. Ringo sit next to him and lay beside Django. He takes off his trench coat and wraps his son in it. He squeezes the boy lightly and kisses him. In a matter of seconds Django fell asleep. Ringo stay by his son side till he was fully asleep. Once Django was, Ringo went to the camp light and light it bigger. It created a larger shadow of every thing inside of the cavern.

Later on around midnight Ringo step out for fresh air. What he didn't expect was a face staring back at him. It is the little immortal girl again. She looked beat. Her red hair is messy and she is giving our tiring sounds. Ringo sharpen his claws. No one is going to ruin his time he is spending with Django. In fact no one is to bother his father and son reunion. Durathror throw thorn chains at him. Ringo simply smack the chains aside and charge up to her. He aims for the little girl stomach. He kick her up the air and viciously torn her black cloak apart.

Durathror fell back down. She coughs out purple blood. She looks up and sees an unpleasant claw ready to slaughter her head off. Ringo pick her up and stab the immortal girl chest then blast her away. Durathror gets more damage but manage to stand up. If Durathror wasn't immortal she would have died a long time ago. Durathror transform her hand into a heavy like blade. She jumps onto Ringo and strikes him. Her blade cut and clash into his shoulder. A flash of massage blood flew into the air. Ringo's shoulder begins to bleed but he didn't care. Rather worrying about his shoulder, Ringo kick her off from his shoulder and quickly spins the little immortal girl with his rapid kicks. She hit the sand hard. Half alive and already dead the two continue to battle.

Finally after all the hard and critical damage, Durathror gives up, knowing that if she don't flee now it will be the end of her. She throws three dark seeds at the ground. The seeds automatically turn into roots and construct a diversion for her escapes. She digs the soil with her blade arm. Her escape was going underground. Ringo went after her to the Dark Forest.

Durathror run pass the two trees. Ringo follow her tracks. She stops. Using dark seeds, again she made a closing gateway out of vines. The root hatch crosses and creates a strong blockage. Ringo try piercing through but no luck. A wall, made out of vines, which is created by the Roots of Darkness, makes the strongest wall of defense. Ringo growl. He strikes it again, this time with one of his powerful swipe. The middle part of the wall slit open. Purple liquid spill out of the greens.

Ringo sees two black objects ahead. The vines quickly rejuvenate. He jumps through the hole and landed back on his feet. The hole behind him closes. He stares back then ahead. The little immortal girl hides behind the taller immortal. The two has almost the same cloak fashion.

"Brother!" Durathror shouted with a smile. The tall pale grey hand of the taller immortal pats Durathror.

Ringo's eyes narrow and glow deeply red. There stand the three, all immortals and vampire. Ringo growls at the presence of the taller immortal. The taller immortal bow in greets of Ringo.

"Dainn." Ringo mumble.

Dainn nods and give his usual slick grin. Dainn take some step toward Ringo then deviously ask "Is Solar Boy Django hiding in there. He must be, you look happy." Ringo give him a deep growl. Dainn chuckles. "Oh don't worry. I'm not interested in Django at all. I'm just waiting for the world to end." He looks down at Durathror. "Once his heart falls in darkness… that will be when I'll come for him." He laughs. "Do you hate me for mistreating your son?" He looks at Ringo's direction and smirk. He brings eye contact back with Durathror. "You should be happy that I didn't kill him when I could have."

"SHUT UP!" Ringo attacks. His speed is incredibly fast like lighting and his claws and fangs are sharp as wolves. He dash to Dainn and Durathror. Dainn simply turn to his right and dodge the impact. Ringo expect he would have dodge it too. Dainn is the master mind immortal and he specializes in reading people's mind. Even if you are the most idiotic person in Earth, Dainn will be able to still read your mind. Reading minds is just one of his best qualities, he is good at disguise. He manipulate Ringo once before and tricked Django.

Dainn hold to Durathror's hand and flip the two up in the air. The two flip and flop, left, right; easily dodging Ringo's every invisible swipe. Ringo catch Dainn off guard and let out a roar. Just before the hit can be made Durathror summon a dark root to counter the hit. Ringo swung the plant with his glowing claws. The plant disperses and covers the area in white smoke. The smoke disappears after some seconds and the two immortal vanish.

Before daylight hits Ringo made his way back to his son Django. He checks Django's breathing and heart beat rate. Then once again he went out. He knew that if he is seen around with Django many would think Django sided with the undead. In addition if Django is present with Ringo for a bit much more while Django's body may and can absorb dark matter from Ringo. That would be a bad thing. Django has no control nor so ever of how chaotic can his dark form be. After a long thought, Ringo decided to continue to stay and take care of Django for the next two to three week.

* * *

Django is half awake. Warm air escapes out of his mouth. The cave is cold and wet. Ringo bent down and touch the boy's cheek. Django shook the numbness off and pushes the trench coat aside to level his upper body up. He puts his two arms around his father shoulders and presses his lower body close to Ringo's. Django can feel the heat coming from his father's chest and squirms a little but didn't complain.

The father kisses the boy on the forehead and pats the boy head. Django blink. Ringo already have some sort of tea prepare for Django. He slip the small sliver can like shape cup into his hands. Brew it and blow off the hot air steam. He tells Django to drink the herbal tea. It'll help Django recover his strength back.

It wasn't till two week passed that Ringo notices and realize that Django lost the Gun Del Sol. He didn't scold Django though. Rather as long as Django is safe and no serious harm was made he's okay.

"Hey Django" Ringo slowly start to speak as he watches his son wears his shirt. The boy blindly turns his face over and nods like he was listening. Ringo sigh and press his hand over his cheek. Django quickly slide into his shorts and socks. He sits leg cross from his father. "It's about time for you to go back home. It been two month since you left home and I'm sure you miss them." He looks at Django, expecting him to give a disappointment look. Django nods. "It's settled. Get yourself ready. We're leaving in 10 minutes." He left the cavern for the boy to over think things.

* * *

Thump. Thump. Thump. Smith hammer the frame metal into the heavy metal of steel. Sabata and Violet sits in the background watching his tutorial. Violet cuddle onto her cat Nero then ask Sabata if he knows how to play patty-cake.

"That's a girl game." was his response. Nero jump off of Violet arms and she yank Sabata left hand. "Hey I say I don't want to play. I'm working here."

"— One game of patty-cake please!!" Violet begs Sabata. Sabata look around the room and see Nero nodding to play. "See. Nero wants you to play too."

Sabata laugh and held out his two arms. "Okay, let's play." The girl cheers in joy and start to hum the tune of the game.

* * *

"Master Otenko here is the sheet you asked me to wash." Lita present Otenko a white sheet. She folds the sheet in half and set it on the brown counter table. "Is there something you would like me to also do?" She asks.

"No. That is all. Thank you Maiden Lita." Lita smiles and walk off. Otenko curl back into a ball and head to sleep.

Lita fold her two hands together and walk silently through the empty hall way. She has her head down. She drags her two foot along and reach near to the stairs handle. Moaning to herself Lita didn't notice Lady's present and accidentally bump into her. Pile of loose leaf paper went flying to the air. The two ladies bent down to re collect the papers.

"I'm so sorry Lady. Here let me help." Lita quickly picks the last two papers up and hand it to Lady. Lady piles the stack together and thanks the maiden and continues to walk. Lita also continue to walk. When she reaches downstairs she saw Sabata and Violet.

"Lita!" Violet giggles. Sabata was carrying her on top of his head. Nero tags along. "Look at me!" She taps Sabata's eyes with her fingers.

"Eh! Watch it you may poke my eye! Don't want me to go blind now do we?" Sabata tease. Violet giggles and made him whirl her around. After some twirls Sabata stop and put her down.

"Okay… now that's what I call a workout section." He crouches and stretches then turn to Lita. Lita gave him a mean look. "Still mad at me?"

"Give me a good reason not to be?" She frowns and cross her arms.

"Okay… I disobey, got Django lost, ran off for three weeks and just came back yesterday. I'm sorry." He answers expressionlessly.

"You mean, you disobey, misbehave, got Django kidnap and ran off and just came back yesterday." She sharply corrects him.

At this point the two was about to start war. Just then Nero steps in between the two and did his typical thing. _Meow. _Violet kneels down to get Nero.

"Are you two really going to have a fight?" Violet's eye starts to water. Lita ignore Sabata and comfort Violet not to cry. Seconds later, "Okay I'll go find Zazie." She did as Lita say and walked out with Nero once again tagging along.

Lita turn back to Sabata and start tapping her boots. Sabata counter her movement by bending forward to her. He expected a comment. Sabata stand there looking innocent. Lita then stop tapping her boots and rest her shoulders. Her eyes finally claim down. Sabata smile silently to himself.

"Black Solar is Black Light, an alterative source of light… such as Black Sun." Sabata randomly mention. He leans to a nearby table and set his hand down. He begins to tap on the table. The glass cup on the table that is half full with orange juice begins to tremble. "Whoever requested the request was surely waiting for Django to reply…" He looks down. "To it…"

Lita's hands form a fold. She levels her arms to her chest and covers her mouth. Her eye went back to sadness and worry. Sabata notices her reaction and was just about to come over to give her a hug or something. Just then Zazie pops in out of nowhere, behind Sabata. She shouts, "MOON BEAUTY!"

She gave Sabata and Lita quite a scare. Lita stop and started to giggle. Sabata, now piss, try inflicting Zazie with his right fist but fail. Zazie is too fast as she simple blocks it with her staff and stick out her tongue at him.

"Yah gotten be faster than that Sabata! Come on! Where's that zero-shift of yours?" She teases and points her staff at Lita. "Yosh! As the stars tells me! Solar Boy Django is just fine."

Lita's mouth transform into a wide U. Sabata lower his fist and smile at the statement too. Zazie walk over to the two and puts her arm around them. She grins and pulls them all together. The three snuggle in a group. Zazie spit out her usual random readings. Lita starts to laugh again. Sabata only look down but really is laughing inside.

"Yuppies! Believe it or not! Solar Boy is not that far from home! He is very nearby and he will be coming home veryyyyyyyyyyyyy soooooon!"


	6. Episode 5: Brotherly Love

**Blind – Episode 5: Brotherly Love**

These hands… it is my hands that did this.

Why am I not in control?

What? What is going on----?

_What! What are you doing! AURGH!!!_

_Slash! Slaughter! Splash!_

_Stop it! That is enough!_

_Someone stop him!_

_Django!_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Django!" Smith and Lady grab hold of Django's arms. The boy struggle on the bed and cry. His mourning sounded like Hell and wakens everyone at the Inn.

"It's okay Django! Lady's here!" The librarian warps the boy close to her chest. "Everything is going to be okay! Everything is going to be okay." She continues to repeat the phrase. After 10 minutes Django's body calms down. "Everything… will be okay." She finally ended.

A week past since Django returned home. Zazie's readings were right. As always, no one is too bother Django until his vision and voice problem is fix. Django was to sleep in a separate quiet narrow room with supervisor Lady and Smith to watch after him. Though, Lita and Violet pay many visits, Otenko recommend them not to. Most definitely everyone agrees on terms that Sabata, Django's older twin brother, is not allowed to see the boy at all. There isn't a real typical reason why everyone didn't want Sabata to see Django. Normally, it is best recommended for patient to see their loved ones. It is one of the best comforts there is in the world. Sadly everyone here knows that if Sabata would visit Django, he may say things that may discourage him from a full recovery.

The setting is around midday and visitor hours are close. Lady tucks Django in and checks his forehead for sign of sickness. She compares it with her. Nope. Django is just fine. She goes up to the window and closes it. Curtains down, shade flip inverse. She say goodbye and headed out of his room. After closing the door she locks the outside knob to keep intruders from getting in. Everyone here in Sun Miguel loves Django! But it doesn't necessary means that he don't have enemies. There are some certain people who just hate him. For what reason? No one knows.

* * *

It is already 8' o clock. Django is still awake and much alive. He stares unconsciously at the ceiling. There were a lot of unanswered question that he want to seek answer for. One of them that have been driving him nuts in why hasn't his brother paid a visit yet. He pats his stomach with his right palm and closes his eyes.

The room was quiet for several twenty to thirty minutes. SQUEAK. The boy quickly looks around the room to where the sound could possible come from. At last it was nothing but pure imagination. Django decides to lie back on his bed. He covers himself with the blanket. Snuggling himself inside, he then felt an arm around his waist. The hand felted cold. Django freaked and jumps right away. The arm pulls Django back down the bed. The cold hand cover Django's mouth. One arm over Django's neck and the other around the boy waist. The person chin set down on Django's shoulder.

Django begins to feel uncomfortable and shut his eyes. The person turn Django's body over to face his own. Django sat there quietly. Not knowing what to say or what to describe he hopes that it was only a dream. The person picks Django hand and put them around his upper shoulders.

"Eh…" Django question. The feeling just then felted familiar. 'Could it be…?' Django's eye widen. If he is right, the person who is sitting next to him is should be–

"Miss me little bro?" Sabata grin.

"AHH!" Django pouts in joy and push Sabata overboard. Knocking his older brother down on the bed and laughing plus crying all at the same time, he presses down on Sabata. He snuggle him lightly and squeeze onto Sabata's arms.

"Hey! Clam down! Do you know how hard it is for me to get inside? I went through like Hell. It harder than going into a puzzle dungeon." He smiled and place his hand over Django's eyes. "Not any better I see."

Django close his eye and let Sabata examine them. He let his body flow openly and invite Sabata to touch his lips. Sabata press his index finger on Django's close lips and sigh. It was just now that he finds out that Django also can't talk no more. Still that wasn't going to stop Django from being with his brother. For him it felt like forever since he has been with Sabata. Django is happy that he is with Sabata now, even if he couldn't see him physically, mentally and real voices were good enough. Django push forward his upper body to Sabata and set his head on Sabata's chest and weep. He grip the loose portion of Sabata's shirt.

'I want it to be like this always…where I don't need to fight you…'

Sabata sigh in confusion but went along with it and pat Django's back and feel through Django's yellow hair. Some time later, when Sabata did plan on leaving, didn't leave, because of his little brother's persistence. Django is unwilling to be softly drifted to sleep and so he keep tugging Sabata's sleeve. Almost like he is saying – _NO! NOT THIS TIME SABATA! I'M NOT GONNA FALL FOR YOU! –_And so Sabata didn't move and patiently wait till Django finally given it. Django snooze off softly. By then it was already run rise, Django sleep restlessly and Sabata pull away from him. Tuck Django back into bed and snuck out quietly without anyone noticing.


	7. Episode 6: In Searching of the Sun

**Blind – Episode 6: In Searching of the Sun**

"Django how are you today?" The librarian asks. The Solar Boy nods okay and continues to walk with the guidance and help of Lita's.

The sun is out and the town doctor insisted Django to get some fresh air and who to be neither better nor less for this type of job? Maiden Lita of course! Lita hold onto Django's arm. She is partly happy knowing that she can spend more time with him but to sense his presence as blind and non-verbal makes her feel sad. She pity Django. She feels so sorry that she made it her top priority to help get Django back to normal in anyway possible. Lita spot a small drinking fountain and stop.

"Django are you feeling better?" Lita slide Django onto the bench and sit next to him. "Would you like something to drink?" Lita take out a small water pouch. " Solar Fruit drink?" She offers and places it into Django's palm. Just before so Django touch Lita's hand. "What is it Django?" She slightly blushes and pull her hand away, partly confuse and everything. Django sighs and scoot closer to Lita. He crosses his arm over Lita shoulder and start laughing softly. He turns to her and smiles. She smiles back.

' Django… even if you're blind and non verbal.. Your smile has always been the same. '

That afternoon Lita bring Django back to the Inn. She pats Django goodbye and walked off. Lady takes him upstairs for his bath, settle dinner for him and escort him to bed.

"Django." Lady states randomly out of the blue. Django made an "uh" sound as to a response of her question. "Starting tomorrow… I'll have Otenko and Zazie take you to Ruin 6. There, you will learn how to harness new strength that will help you protect yourself." Django nod. "Meanwhile… the girls and I will try to find a solution to help get rid of your curse." She laughs. "Though, it's not really a curse. It is rather more of a misfortune." She fixes her hair back and kisses Django on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Django sits quietly as the door shuts. He racks the blanket over him and start to fall asleep. Just suddenly the window crack open. Django re-awakes and take caution. A swiftly gust of air hits him, sending him to hit hard on his bed. A hand covers his mouth. A leg was between his two thighs. The inner feelings of intense sexuality fasten. Django slightly wet his pant.

"Getting all hype up for nothing." The voice called out.

Django pushes the person back and start weeping. Who else would the person be? It was only Sabata. Sabata stretches his arms out. Sits next to Django and pets him.

"I'm sorry, did my entry scare you?" He asked with a smirk then jumps up again placing his hands on his hip. "I overheard. You're going training." Walking some step away from Django, he sat on the flat brown chair. "I guess I can tag along too. But the problem is; it is during day time." He lifts his chin up, staring at Django.

Django, who is still crying, stops crying. He rests the blanket on his knees and sighs. Raising his left hand up, he waves Sabata to come back to him. Sabata walked over. Django put his left arm around Sabata's neck, making Sabata having to lean downward a little. He bit Sabata's ear softly, whispering some mumbles into Sabata's ear. Sabata laugh and pull Django away.

"Afraid something bad will happen if I tag along?" laughing louder. "You're so naive Django." He went for the window shade and open up the shield. "I'll see you tomorrow. I promise not to get spotted." With a smile, Sabata jumps out of the window, land onto a small window's rack and climb his way down.

"Sa…" Django murmurs.

* * *

"OK! Let's shoot outta here!!!" Zazie shouts and run out of the door. "Hurry up Django! Or I'll bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeee leaving you bbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeee hinnnnnnnnnn!" She hums as she skips through the walking plaza. "Come on!" Zazie turns around to a halt. "Wait a minute!" She asks herself out loud. Solar Boy ain't even up yet!" 

Speaking of which, Django was still in his room, dressing up. Lita offer help but Django thinks that he can put his clothes on just fine. Django was down on the floor, crawling, trying to find his head gear.

"Django, it's on the table, to your left." Otenko directed. Django thanks Otenko with a smile and grab his head gear. "And you father's scarf. It's on the bed."

Django take the scarf and wrap it around himself. The feeling is warm and secure. 'Father… I'll get to see you again…'

"Losing the Gun Del Sol is sad. But to lose your father's gift would have been sadder." The flower hovers up to Django's face. He taps the boy face. "May the Sun always be with you." After that, Otenko hurry on out leaving Django alone in the room.

Django's first task was to walk out of the Inn on his own. Yes, a cheap task Lady made up. But she wanted to see if Django can do it own his own without the need for other for help. Django scoot to the nearest wall. He presses his palm firmly on the wall and uses the wall to guide him down stairs.

In reaching downstairs, Lady greets him with congratulation for passing the first task. Lita enter in from the side and congrats him as well.

"Okay, Good luck now Django." Lady kisses Django on the cheek. "If you for any reason can't go on, scream Zazie to come out of hiding." Lady explains the rule. "Otenko will be tag along with you as always." Otenko fly up to Django. "But he won't talk to you unless he sees that you are lost or confuse at something okay?"

"That's right. You have the Sun's blessing." Otenko added.

"RIGHTY right! We will be right around the corner if you need help." She taps Lita on the elbow. "Right Miss. Lita?" She teases.

"Yes, of course." Lita answer with a nod. "Django." Lita faintly say. "Keep the sun always in your heart. You have my blessing."

Zazie headed out first and clue Django in as to where they are going. Otenko float next to him talking with Zazie. Did Django feel that he is being left out? No. Django is too busy looking down on the hard soil though he already knows he can't see what the ground look like. There was a slight thought that troubled him. The thought of being followed, a game of hide and seek.

Behind his mind, he knew that Sabata was following them in the shadow. At first Django forgotten about Sabata but now that his dark energy presence is near Django beings to worry. Not a lot of people in San Miguel accept Sabata's presence. They are too afraid of what he could do and what will happen if he decides to turn on them. Those people are those whom have suffered through great tragic lost of families and friends from monsters and immortals. But that is not always the case because those who do accept Sabata are in greater percentage. About eighty five percent of the people in Sun Miguel trust and love Sabata's well being. Those who don't are 'living in the past.' As Lady describe them.

Sabata in the other hand don't mind. He would care less about what people think of him. He hated himself since he was a kid. Since he was brought into the Queen's care and have done nothing but suffers all those harsh year of growing up. Isolated he was. Neither communication to any human nor form so ever, only to the presence of darkness and undead reaps around his fatal past.

It's true that Sabata hates himself. He doesn't fear death because he is already dead. Sometimes Django fear that Sabata may even take suicide. When Django do ask him about self suicide, Sabata always smiles and say "Never. I still got you to watch after and beat. After you, then I can die." Indeed a sign of relief that leads to more troublesome ends.

Django stops to look around the trees. Otenko and Zazie stops too.

"Eh… Solar boy? What's up?" Zazie ask. Otenko flew to Django. "Eh you're not thinking about your bigger brother are you?" She laughs. "Sabata's fine. Beside it is day time. Even if he wanted to come, he'd know better that he can't come."

"Zazie." Otenko comments.

"Right! My bad. Hey Solar boy! Let's hurry up okay." Zazie stomp her staff on the ground and disappear.

Otenko turns back to Django. "Well. Now it's like old times. It is just you and me Django."

Django nods.

"Let's go! Solar Boy Django! The Ruin of Sun, Area Six!" Otenko curl into a ball and too vanish into the deem lights, disappearing into the clouded atmosphere. Django shift his gear up as he ran toward north. He does not know what will lies before him but for some reason, he feels confident.

* * *

This chapter is written in 2006, SORRY! I HAVE YAOI INDICATION! I FAIL TO MAKE THIS SOMEWHAT SHOUEN-AI! KILL ME! 


End file.
